Little Hope
by pure arranita
Summary: Naruto di cintai oleh dua laki-laki yang sama-sama menganggapnya mirip dengan sosok masalalu keduanya. summary ga jelas, judul aneh, maklum author baru. sasunaru, nejinaru. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Little Hope**

**Disclameir : sampai author nikah sama Kim Ryeowook pun Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto -_-" #dikeroyokelf...**

**Pair : SasuNaru.. slight -err ...NejiNaru, SasuDei (?), ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba (selalu ada) dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, Typo, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

**Ff pertama author di fandom ini, iseng nyoba-nyoba kalau aneh harap di maklum..**

**Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil berambut pirang berjalan di pinggir jalan menuju tempat kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, dia Uzumaki Naruto seorang mahasiswa di Sappire Blue universitas memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang seperti yang sebelumnya pernah di sebutkan, bermata biru langit, memiliki tiga goresan yang mirip cakaran rubah di kedua pipinya serta kulitnya yang berwarna agak kecoklatan menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Kehidupan Naruto tidak bisa di bilang mampu terbukti dia bekerja sambilan di sana-sini sambil kuliah, sang ibu Uzumaki Kushina sering sakit-sakitan sedangkan adiknya Uzumaki Kyuubi juga membutuhkan biaya sekolahnya di sekolah menengah atas.

Naruto melamun di sepanjang jalannya, ia tampak kurang bersemangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat murung.

"Oi, Naru." Sebuah panggilan yang lumayan bernada tinggi sukses membuat remaja pirang itu berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh pada sang pemanggil.

"Oh Kiba, tumben kau masih di jalan, ku pikir kau sudah sampai di tempat kerja." Ucap Naruto pada seorang pemuda seumurannya, namanya Inuzuka Kiba ia juga seorang mahasiswa di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto, Kiba memiliki ciri-ciri rambut coklat jabrik dan juga tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi Naru, jelas-jelas kau memang sudah sampai di tempat kerja kita, baka." Naruto melongo benarkah apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya, pemuda pirang itu lalu melihat papan nama di atas pintu masuk dan benar saja itu adalah restourant sederhana tempatnya bekerja.

"Ehehehe, gomen, kupikir tadi masih jauh." Katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naru, kau tampak tidak bersemangat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Tidak ada Kiba, aku hanya sedang berpikir mencari pekerjaan lagi, kau tahukan kalau Kyuubi akan menghadapi ujian bulan depan dan aku harus mencari biaya tambahan." Ujarnya.

"Kalau hanya itu masalahnya Naru, kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal padaku, aku bisa membantumu." tawar Kiba, Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Kiba, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku selama ini." Tolak Naruto halus, ia tak ingin merepotkan sahabat baiknya.

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu Naru, kalau bukan karena kau aku dan Shika tidak mungkin bisa bersama, kau ingat aku ini sangat pemalu, hehehe." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya yang bahkan mampu membuat semua gadis terpesona padanya, bukan hanya tampan dia juga sangat jenius, tak salah jika ia sampai memiliki banyak fans.

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah penyuka sesama, keduanya bertemu saat keduanya pertama kali masuk universitas, walau hubungan sesama di kota konoha sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi tapi keduanya tetap bersikap layaknya seorang teman, itu hanya menurut Naruto saja karena Sasuke selain tidak pernah romantis saat berkencan ia juga terkenal dengan muka datarnya dan juga jarang tersenyum.

Namun akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya semakin meregang, yang awalnya kaku semakin kaku, sejak Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya yang katanya sudah bertunangan dengan oranglain itu sifatnya semakin dingin dan terkesan sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, bahkan tak jarang pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi yang berakhir dengan Naruto yang harus meminta maaf lebih dulu pada Sasuke.

"...Ruto.. oi... Naruto." Panggil Kiba sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kiba memanggil namanya.

"Ah gomen tadi aku melamun."

"Kau ini. Ayo kita masuk para pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan." Ajak Kiba sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Tinnn

Bunyi klakson mobil di depan restourant tempat Naruto dan Kiba bekerja membuat keduanya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka untuk masuk kedalam, keduanya menoleh dapat di lihat dari luar seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut model pantat ayam sedang menatap kearah Naruto.

"Teme, tumben kau datang kesini?" tanya Naruto heran, tak biasanya Sasuke datang ketempat kerja Naruto walau hanya sekedar minum kopi atau yang lainnya.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, dobe. Masuklah." Ajak Sasuke, Naruto mau tak mau menurut juga, siapa tahu itu masalah penting.

"Kiba bilang pada Shikamaru hari ini aku absen dulu." Kiba mengangguk sambil berkata 'hati-hati di jalan' pada sahabat pirangnya, Naruto tersenyum lima jari lalu melambaikan tangannya pada ang sahabat.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, teme?" tanya Naruto to the point, entah perasaannya tak enak sekarang.

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Apa ini mengenai Deidara?" Sasuke tetap tak merespon namun Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit tegang, ah benar juga pasti berhubungan dengannya, pikir Naruto seraya tersenyum pahit.

"Teme, jika kau memang masih mencintainya tak masalah, aku mengerti aku tak cukup baik untukmu, Deidara dia sepadan denganmu, dia kaya dan pintar sama sepertimu, tak seperti aku yang-"

"Dobe cukup, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Bukan ini yang ingin ku bicarakan." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau tahu, Tousan dan ayah Deidara adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih kecil, dulu Tousan saat sedang mengalami kesulitan, ayah Deidara lah yang membantunya hingga keluarga kami seperti sekarang." Jelasnya.

Naruto memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan aneh, untuk apa Sasuke bercerita tentang masalalu ayahnya walau memang ada nama Deidara juga di dalamnya.

"Sebulan yang lalu ayah Dei datang kemari, beliau ingin menitipkan Dei di rumah kami. Ayahnya bilang jika Deidara mengidap leukimia dan harus menjalani pengobatan setiap bulannya di konoha karena Ibu dari ayah Dei seorang dokter yang menetap di konoha."

"Jadi karena ini yang membuatmu jarang menemaniku teme." Ucap Naruto sinis, raut wajahnya keruh menahan emosi.

"Dobe, jangan membuatku marah, aku jarang menemanimu karena tousan sering memintaku untuk membantu aniki mengurus perusahaan."

"Itu bukan jaminan, tetap saja kau merasa senang Deidara berada di dekatmu, karena selain akan sering bertemu dia juga merupakan mantan kekasihmu kan teme."

"Sudah ku katakan, Dei hanya di titipkan di rumah kami." Sasuke yang mulai terpancing emosi meninggikan inotasi suaranya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya teme."

Plak

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menampar pipi halus Naruto cukup keras . keduanya sama-sama terkejut, perlahan tangan Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau bahkan berani menamparku sekarang." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Dobe, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Panik itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Naruto itu di luar kendalinya.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya hubungan kita berakhir saja teme." Sasuke melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, ia akui walau dulu hatinya masih tertuju pada Deidara tapi setelah beberapa bulan berpacaran dengan Naruto, Sasuke mulai mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto." Geramnya, kesal karena kekasihnya selalu salah tanggap.

"Kembalilah padanya teme, aku tak apa."

"DOBE!" bentaknya pada sang pemuda blonde, tanpa di sadarinya sebuah mobil berwarna silver melaju dari arah berlawanan menuju kearahnya.

"Teme awas!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke terbelalak ia berusaha untuk menghindari mobil di depannya, namun terlambat kedua mobil beradu dengan sangat keras, gesekan ban dengan aspal terdengar nyaring, mobil silver di depannya terangkat keatas lalu berbalik, beguling-guling beberapa kali, Sasuke membuka paksa pintu keluar mobilnya lalu melompat keluar sedangkan Naruto tetap berada didalam.

Mobil Sasuke yang di tumpangi Naruto menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terangkat dan terbalik, terdengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto didalam sana.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Teriak Naruto, tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit mobil, jantungnya serasa pecah, darah pun mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tbc

Hai semuanya kenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini..

Salam kenal...

Mohon keritikannya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya..


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Kimi ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang membaca dan mereview ff ini T.T, Kimi merasa sangat terharu dan terima kasih juga atas sambutannya #hugreadersatu2 , yosh tanpa menunggu lama silahkan baca chap keduanya ^^

**Little Hope**

**Disclameir : sampai author nikah sama Kim Ryeowook pun Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto -_-" #dikeroyokelf...**

**Pair : SasuNaru.. slight -err ...NejiNaru, SasuDei (?), ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba (selalu ada) dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, Typo, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

**Ff pertama author di fandom ini, iseng nyoba-nyoba kalau aneh harap di maklum..**

**Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 2

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok pirang yang menatapnya dengan cemas, tangan pucatnya lalu terulur hendak meraih sosok pirang tersebut namun uluran itu tidak sampai padanya melainkan hanya mengambang di udara saat ia sadar siapa sosok itu, ya dia adalah Deidara mantan kekasihnya dan bukan Naruto seperti yang dia harapkan sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, un?" tanya Deidara, raut wajahnya yang semula cemas kini berubah penuh kelegaan.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke karena pemuda raven itu hanya memandang kosong kearahnya.

"Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto sedang berada di kantin untuk memesan makanan, sedangkan Itachi-nii ada urusan sebentar jadi hanya aku yang ada di sini menemanimu." Jelasnya.

"Kau tahu, kami semua cemas dan khawatir saat mendengar berita kecelakaanmu tadi dari pihak rumah sakit, dan kami langsung datang kemari, beruntung kau masih bisa di selamatkan dan hanya mengalami patah tulang pada tanganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya mulai bersuara.

"Ano, e..to.. siapa di-"

Cklek

"Sasuke kau sudah sadar nak?" seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang bermata onix masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sasuke, dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha ibu dari pemuda raven yang kini terbaring lemah itu.

"Kaasan." Lirihnya, Mikoto menghampiri putranya di ikuti Fugaku yang ternyata berada di belakangnya.

"Kaasan senang kau sudah sadar." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala putranya yang kini terutup perban.

"Naru, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang sebelumnya di lontarkan pada Deidara.

"Naru-chan saat ini sedang berada di ruang operasi, jantungnya bermasalah dan dia sempat kritis, beruntung ada salah seorang pasien yang memang sudah tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk hidup bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Naru-chan. Kita do'a kan saja semoga semuanya berjalan lancar." Raut penyesalan terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda raven itu, seandainya saja ia lebih mengontrol emosinya saat berdebat dengan kekasihnya sebelum kecelakaan itu mungkin saat ini ia dan kekasihnya masih dalam keadaan sehat.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong Naruto itu siapa?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia calon menantuku." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem-ehem." Fugaku yang berada di samping istrinya tiba-tiba saja berdehem yang kesannya memang di sengaja.

"Ah maksudnya calon menantu kami." Ralat Mikoto, ia tahu jika suaminya juga sangat menyayangi pemuda pirang yang kelewat aktif itu.

Sejak kedatangan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya kemansion Uchiha setengah tahun yang lalu, aura dingin yang biasa melingkupi keluarga itu pelahan mulai menghangat, Fugaku yang terkenal dingin dan selalu tak peduli pada oranglain bahkan bisa keluar dari sifat Uchihanya jika ada di dekat Naruto, tak jarang sang kepala keluarga selalu menanyakan pemuda pirang itu jika sudah lama tak berkunjung ke mansion mereka.

Naruto memang pemuda berisik namun penuh kehangatan dan keceriaan yang membuat siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya ikut merasakan kehangatannya, hal itu juga di rasakan Mikoto saat awal berjumpa dengannya.

Deidara memandang sendu Mikoto dalam hati dia mengakui jika dia sedikit merasa iri pada pemuda yang tak di kenalnya, raut wajah wanita cantik itu sangat berbeda ketika membicarakan pemuda itu berbeda saat Sasuke masih bersamanya, perlahan tangan putih Deidara terkepal kuat.

.

.

Sepasang iris berwarna sapphire terbuka perlahan tak lama kelopak matanya menyipit kala bias putih cahaya di sekelilingnya merasuki retina matanya karena terlalu silau, tangan tan pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu terangkat menutup separuh matanya agar tak terlalu silau.

'Tempat apa ini?' batin Naruto saat merasa cahaya di sekitarnya tak terlalu silau, dapat di lihatnya hamparan putih yang luas entah tempat apa ini sebenarnya karena tidak ada apapun sama sekali.

Dari kejauhan Naruto bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, tak jelas siapa sosok itu karena hampir semuanya berwarna putih terang dan juga menyilaukan di tambah lagi sosok itu juga berpakaian serba putih. Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok itu hingga akhirnya sudah dekat dengannya.

"Jaga dia." Ucap sosok itu.

"Haa? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut, sosok itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya bahkan menolehpun tidak.

"Jaga dia untukku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat ambigu itu sosok itu tiba-tiba melayang lalu menghilang tertelan cahaya putih, Naruto menutup pandangan matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Deg

Sebuah sentakan membuat Naruto yang di alam nyatanya koma membukan matanya secara paksa, tubuhnya menegang dan seperti orang ketakutan.

"Naru-chan, kau sudah sadar nak? Syukurlah." Ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang yang berada di samping Naruto, dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki ibu dari Naruto.

"Aku... ada dimana kaasan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit nak, apa kau tidak ingat jika kau mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka sangat parah tadi 2 hari yang lalu." Jelas sang ibu, Naruto terdiam sebentar sudah dua hari rupanya ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, iya aku lupa." 'padahal kukira hanya mimpi' sambungnya dalam hati, Naruto memang berharap jika semua yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya mimpi namun ia tampaknya harus kecewa saat ia sadar jika itu memang nyata, berdebat dengan sang kekasih dan akibatnya berakhir dengan kecelakaan tragis.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang dan tak karuan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didadanya, tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh area tepat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Aneh kenapa dengan jantungku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Naru?"

"Jantungku tiba-tiba saja terasa aneh, Kaasan. Apa aku mengalami kelainan jantung setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Itu mungkin efek dari jantung barumu Naru-chan. Atau tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa dengan jantung baru itu." Kata Kushina, Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti maksud ucapan sang ibu.

"Maksud kaasan?"

"Kau tahu Naru-chan, kau mengalami luka yang serius di bagian jantung dan untuk menyelamatkanmu di butuh kan seorang pendonor jantung." Jelas sang ibu yang terlihat hampir menangis.

Kushina meraih tangan tan putranya, "Kau tahu kaasan sangat sedih dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, beruntung ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu karena kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkannya untuk hidup." Lanjutnya, Naruto termenung 'apa jangan-jangan orang yang tadi itu adalah orang yang memberikan jantungnya untukku' batinnya, Naruto kembali menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdebar-debar tak karuan entah kenapa.

Brak

"NARU!" sebuah dobrakan pintu dan teriakan melengking yang memekakan telinga dari seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya terdengar membuat penghuni yang berada di kamar 214 itu menatap tajam tanpa ampun pada sang pemuda yang di balas dengan cengiran gaje khas seorang Inuzuka Kiba sahabat kental dari Naruto.

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak berteriak, ini di rumah sakit bukan di kampus." Ucap seorang pria berkuncir tinggi yang mengekor di belakang Kiba, dia adalah Nara Shikamaru kekasih sekaligus bos Kiba dan juga Naruto tentunya .

"Hehe , gomen." Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya dambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mendokusei." Kata Shikamaru mengeluarkan kalimat legendaris(?)nya, Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya 'cih, selalu saja kalimat itu yang keluar' batinnya.

"Ah Naru, Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kemarin saat aku kemari kau masih belum tersadar. Kami sangat khawatir dan cemas saat mendengar kau kecelakaan 2 hari yang lalu." Ucap Kiba seraya mendekati ranjang Naruto, di letakannya keranjang buah yang di bawanya dia atas meja.

"Gomen, sudah membuat kalian cemas." Naruto menundukan kepalanya

"Kau itu temanku Naru sudah pasti aku akan cemas saat mendengar kabarmu kemarin." Kiba mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Naruto.

"Arigatou Kiba, ah lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku, apa ada yang menggantikanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu, yang penting sekarang kau pulihkan dulu kondisimu, Shikamaru juga sudah memberimu cuti selama kondisimu masih belum pulih." Jelas Kiba sambil melirik sekilas kearah Shikamaru.

"Arigatou Shika." Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan senyumannya.

Kushina tersenyum sambil memandang ketiganya, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Naruto memiliki sahabat-sahabat sebaik mereka di tambah lagi Shikamaru juga telah membatu biaya operasi donor jantung anaknya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berseragam gakuen berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah terburu-buru, sesekali bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan umpatan, dia adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi adik dari Naruto, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna jingga kemerahan dan memiliki iris sewarna rubby, wajahnya manis namun judes di saat yang bersamaan.

Di belakangnya tampak sosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, pemuda berambut raven panjang yang di ikat di bagian tengah dan bermata onix tak lupa sepasang tanda lahir yang mirip keriput itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya dia adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke.

Tap tap tap

"Berhenti mengekor di belakangku keriput!" makinya pada pemuda di belakangnya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja walau di maki pemuda di depannya.

"Kyuu-chan, aku tidak mengikutimu kok, ototou-ku kan juga di rawat di sini dan aku di tugaskan untuk menjaganya malam ini." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Ck, jelas-jelas kau mengikutiku, ini kamar nii-san ku di rawat sedangkan kamar adikmu itu ada di sana, keriput." Kyuubi menunjuk keujung koridor.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya aku bermaksud mengantarmu dulu." Akunya sambil salah tingkah, Itachi memang tidak seperti kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu justru sangat murah senyum walau terkadang dia juga bisa bersikap layaknya Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu sana pergi." Kyuubi masuk kedalam kamar Naruto lalu menutupnya agak keras.

Itachi menatap pintu didepannya, wajah berserinya kini berubah menjadi serius 'sampai kapanpun Kyuu, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengejarmu' tekadnya dalam hati sambil berbalik lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Kyuu kau sudah datang?" tanya Kushina, Kyuubi menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Naru-nii bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyannya sambil memandang Naruto yang tampak tertidur pulas.

"Dia sedang tidur Kyuu." Kyuubi terkejut pasalnya dia belum tahu jika kakaknya sudah sadar.

"Ja..jadi Naru-nii sudah sadar?" tanyanya seakan tak percaya.

"Ya, andai kau datang tadi siang pasti kalian bisa mengobrol. Kiba dan Shikamaru tadi datang juga kemari dan baru saja pulang begitu kakakmu tertidur."

Kyuubi menghampiri Kushina yang duduk di sofa panjang yang berada dikamar rawat Naruto, lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa Naru-nii sempat bercerita tentang kenapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?"

"Dia tak menceritakan apapun mengenai itu." Kyuubi mengeram.

"Seharusnya Naru-nii putus saja dengan Uchiha itu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, Kushina terkejut mendengar nama itu di sebut anaknya.

"Uchiha?"

"Ya, Uchiha. Naru-nii berpacaran dengan anak bungsu mereka, namanya Sasuke. Memangnya kaasan tidak tahu." Kushina tak menjawab raut wajahnya berubah pucat.

'Uchiha? anakku berhubungan dengan anak mereka, apa yang harus kulakukan.' Batinnya.

"Kaasan kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi, di sentuhnya pundak sang ibu membuat yang di sentuh terhenyak.

"Eh, ah tidak apa-apa Kyuu. Ah sepertinya kaasan harus kembali dulu kerumah untuk mengambil pakaian Naru-chan. Tolong jaga kakakmu sebentar ya." Kushina beranjak lalu berjalan keluar kamar Naruto, Kyuubi menatap heran kearah Kaasannya yang sedikit bertingkah aneh tadi.

Di luar kamar rawat Naruto, Kushina berjalan dengan agak tergesa hingga tak menyadari jika di depannya juga ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

Bruk

"Itte..." Kushina mengaduh karena bertabrakan dengan orang tersebut hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Gomen aku tak melihat ja.." orang itu tercengang melihat Kushina begitu juga dengan Kushina.

"Ah aku harus cepat pergi, permisi." Kushina yang tampak panik buru-buru pergi meninggalkan orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Orang itu menatap punggung Kushina yang semakin menjauh, 'bukankah dia itu...' orang itu termenung di tengah koridor sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Tsunade-sama, sedang apa di sini bukankah ada pasien yang perlu kita tangani sekarang." Kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian perawat, orang yang di panggil Tsunade itu menoleh lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti perawat yang memanggilnya sambil sesekali melihat kearah tikungan di mana Kushina sempat berbelok.

Keesokan harinya

Kondisi Naruto sudah mulai membaik namun masih belum di ijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit karena masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan, pemuda pirang itu kini hanya duduk termenung sambil memandang kearah jendela.

"Sasuke bagaimana kabarnya ya." Gumamnya, selama dia berada di rumah sakit mereka sama sekali belum bertemu karena tidak sempat.

Naruto turun dari ranjangnya, dia memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya yang kata Kiba kamarnya berada tak jauh dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto berjalan agak perlahan sambil mencari kamar kekasihnya hingga akhirnya sampailah ia dikamar bernomor 216 yang menurut Kiba adalah kamar rawatnya, namun ada yang janggal pasalnya pintu kamar itu setengah terbuka, Naruto mencoba melihat kedalam.

"Bagaimana apakah masakannya enak?" sebuah suara mulai terdengar dan berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang Naruto ketahui adalah Deidara, hati Naruto mulai panas melihatnya, apalagi sekarang pemuda itu tengah menyuapi kekasihnya.

'Apa benar dia telah bertunangan dengan seseorang, tapi melihat tatapan matanya pada Sasuke jelas sekali jika Deidara masih memiliki perasaan padanya' batin Naruto bermonolog.

Naruto perlahan mundur lalu menjauh dari kamar itu, berkeliling rumah sakit sepertinya tidak buruk juga pikir pemuda berambut pirang itu sebisa mungkin ingin melupakan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah di rumah sakit, entah kenapa dia seperti mengikuti apa kata hatinya.

BRAK PRANG

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut kala mendengar bunyi lemparan benda yang sepertinya mudah pecah,.

"PERGI KALIAN! PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN KALIAN!" seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, entah kenapa bukannya pergi Naruto malah mendekat kearah kamar itu.

Di dalam sana Naruto bisa melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan raut wajah penuh amarah serta seorang wanita berpakaian perawat, di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender persis seperti pemuda yang berada di kursi roda itu tampak berusaha untuk menengkannya, dan di depan pintu kamar berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang juga memiliki warna mata yang sama.

"Neji-sama tolong tenang." Kata salah seorang perawat yang terlihat panik, lanatai kamar itu berserakan peralatan dokter dan juga beberapa obat.

"Nii-sama, ku-ku mohon te-tenang." Gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya juga ikut menenangkan pemuda bernama Neji itu.

"KUBILANG PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN KALIAN! AKU HANYA INGIN GAARA!" teriaknya bagai orang kesetanan.

Ded deg deg

Jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berpacu kencang, 'ada apa ini, kenapa saat melihatnya jantungku'

"Gaara!"

"Eh." Naruto melihat pemuda itu tengah menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara!" Neji menggerakkan kurso rodanya dengan cepat Kearah pemuda pirang itu lalu menubruknya hingga tubuh Naruto terjatuh dan bertepatan dengan itu sang pemuda bernama Neji itu menjatuhkan dirinya mengurung Naruto diantara kedua tangannya.

Sret grepp

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi.. " Neji menarik Naruto lalu memeluknya,"-Gaara."

Naruto tercengang begitu juga dengan kedua orang yang merupakan keluarga Neji, 'apa maksudnya ini, siapa yang dia panggil Gaara?'

Tbc

Ah akhirnya beres juga.. gomen kalo banyak kekurangannya juga typo karena kimi gak sempat buat cek typo.. buat semuanya makasih udah mampir disini.. gomen jika kimi belum bisa membalas reviewan kalian satu-satu...

Sampai jumpa di chap depan...

*28-06-2014*


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Hope**

**Disclameir : sampai author nikah sama Kim Ryeowook pun Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto -_-" #dikeroyokelf...**

**Pair : SasuNaru.. slight -err ...NejiNaru, SasuDei (?), ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba (selalu ada) dll.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BL, Typo, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

**Ff pertama author di fandom ini, iseng nyoba-nyoba kalau aneh harap di maklum..**

**Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 3

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu terus memeluk Naruto sambil sesekali mengecupi wajahnya, sorot rindu dan takut kehilangan terpancar dari iris lavendernya, Naruto sungguh tak bisa berkutik dadanya berdebar tak karuan bahkan lebih hebat dari sebelumnya setelah bertemu dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

'Jaga dia untukku' Naruto terkesiap, suara yang berasal dari mimpinya saat ia koma kembali terngiang di telinganya, sungguh dia tak mengerti apa arti mimpinya itu.

"Neji, hentikan apa yang kau lakukan? Dia bukan Gaara." Suara seorang pria paruh baya di depan Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Nii-sama, Tou-sama benar, Gaara-kun sudah..."

"DIAM! Aku tidak percaya, kalian lihat dia Gaara, dia Gaara ku." Sangkalnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Naruto sedikit susah untuk bernafas.

"Katakan Gaara, katakan pada mereka jika itu kau."

Naruto tersenyum kaku, bingung dengan jawaban yang harus di keluarkannya.

"Ano, aku err bu..bukan Gaara." Jawabnya takut-takut.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Neji. Relakan Gaara untuk pergi, biarkan dia tenang di alam sana." Nada frustasi terdengar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu, sedikitnya Naruto akhirnya paham dengan situasi ini, ya pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah orang yang tengah mengalami depresi karena di tinggal kekasihnya.

"Tidak! Dia adalah Gaara. Dia Gaara ku." Naruto merasa iba pada pemuda yang kini memeluknya tangan berkulit tan itu perlahan bergerak lalu membalas pelukannya, mata laverder itu membulat namun detik berikutnya sebuah senyum berkembang di bibir pemuda bernama Neji itu.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya bercanda, ya aku Gaara jadi lepaskan aku dulu err Ne-Neji." Neji melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap pemuda yang di sangka kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkan, kau adalah Gaara." Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit berdiri lalu membantu Neji duduk kembali di kursi rodanya lalu mendorongnya kedekat ranjangnya.

"Ano, maaf tapi nii-sama harus segera di periksa." Ucap gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Kau dengar, kau harus di periksa dulu oleh suster." Kata Naruto, Neji tersenyum lembut sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap disini dan jangan pergi." Neji memberi syarat, Naruto mau tak mau terpaksa mengiyakannya tak ingin pemuda di depannya mengamuk kembali seperti tadi.

Neji lalu di periksa oleh perawat yang sudah ada di sana sebelumnya, setelah di beri suntikan penenang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun tertidur dengan tenang. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang di perhatikannya wajah damai sosok itu, entah hanya perasaanya atau apa ia merasa agak familiar dengan wajah tampan Neji.

Puk

Pundak Naruto di tepuk oleh tangan besar milik seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Naruto menoleh dapat dilihatnya pria tua itu tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membuatnya tenang." Ucap pria bernama Hiashi Hyuuga itu –ayah dari Neji- pada Naruto.

"Tak apa, tapi saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai Gaara, padahal saya sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Pria tua itu mengusap puncak kepala Naruto lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mengerti, tapi itu lebih baik daripada anakku terus menerus seperti tadi."

"Ano, err sebenarnya seperti apa sosok Gaara itu? Apa dia mirip dengan saya?" tanya Naruto, dalam hati ia berdoa agar orang yang di maksud tak mirip dengannya. Sudah cukup kekasihnya dulu salah sangka dan mengira dirinya adalah Deidara yang notabene mantan kekasih dari kekasihnya.

"Sama sekali tidak nak. Mungkin Neji hanya berilusi saja karena terlalu merindukan pemuda itu, tapi jika di lihat dari ukuran tubuhnya kalian memang sepantaran." Jawab Hiashi, Naruto terdiam lalu bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Lalu dimana sekarang Gaara?" Hiashi tak menjawab, pria tua itu hanya memandang kearah langit biru di luar sana, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang pria tua itu.

"Dia mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana." Jawab Hiashi pada akhirnya, Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Di..dia sudah meninggal?"

"3 hari yang lalu ia dan Neji mengalami kecelakaan yang parah, hingga membuat keduanya sekarat. Namun di antara keduanya Gaara lah yang paling parah. Kondisinya tak memungkinkannya untuk bisa hidup, kalau di pertahankan pun dirinya tidak akan hidup normal. Sementara Neji kau lihat sendirikan kondisinya sekarang dia lumpuh dan satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa berjalan lagi ada dengan melakukan terapi." Naruto shock mendengarnya, 3 hari yang lalu itu juga bertepatan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan Sasuke.

'Tidak mungkin.'

"Dari beberapa saksi yang melihat langsung kecelakaan itu dan juga beberapa orang yang menolong mereka, mobil Neji bertabrakan dengan mobil seorang anak pengusaha terkenal bermarga Uchiha."

"Apa!" tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, tangannya meremas bagian lutut celananya. Di lihatnya pria tua itu lewat ekor matanya, raut sedih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tapi kematian Gaara sebenarnya bukan karena kecelakaan itu, seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan ia masih bisa bertahan. Gaara, ia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk seseorang." Getaran di tubuh Naruto semakin menjadi, di tambah jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Naruto meremas dadanya berharap debaran yang kian berpacu di dadanya berhenti.

'Apakah jantung ini miliknya?' batinnya bertanya, semuanya serba kebetulan baginya. kening Naruto sedikit mengerut sepertinya ia mengalami pusing mendadak, ah mungkin kembali kekamarnya bukan ide yang buruk, ya Naruto butuh ketenangan sekarang.

"Ah, paman sepertinya saya harus segera kembali kekamar." Naruto berdiri dan berusaha bersikap tenang. Walau ia yakin suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, silahakan. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu dan berada di kamar nomer berapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Saya Naruto dan saya di rawat di kamar 210." Naruto pamit pergi dan keluar dari kamar Neji dengan langkah sedikit gontai.

.

.

Tiba di depan pintu kamarnya Naruto langsung di sambut pelukan erat sang kekasih yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, yah walaupun hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya namun itu tak menghambat pemuda berambut raven itu untuk memeluknya.

"Dobe, darimana saja kau? Aku mencarimu tapi tak ada makanya aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu di sini." Ucapnya dan sukses membuat Naruto melongo karena ia yakin dulu kekasihnya tak pernah berucap sepanjang ini.

"Teme, a..aku.."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, aku sangat cemas saat kau tak ada." Ujarnya, 'Teme, dia khawatir padaku.' Batinnya senang senyummanis terukir di bibir cherry nya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, teme. Sebaiknya kita masuk kekamarku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

Kushina mengintip di balik pintu yang terbuka menyaksikan keakraban anaknya dengan pemuda yang katanya adalah kekasihnya, hatinya gelisah dan tak tenang apalagi saat mengetahui marga pemuda itu.

'_**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merawat Naruto, karena dia adalah hak asuhku'**_

Kushina terhenyak, sekelabat bayangan di masalalu melintas di pikiranya.

'_**Aku ibunya. Tentu saja aku yang lebih berhak!'**_

'_**Kita lihat saja di pengadilan'**_

"Tidak." Lirihnya pelan berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan di masalalunya, masa di mana ia dan suaminya saling berebut hak atas anak pertama mereka, Naruto.

'_**Fugaku, kita temankan. Bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong aku ingin mendapatkan hak asuh Naruto.'**_

"Jangan. Jangan ambil anakku." Kushina tak mampu membendung airmatanya, dengan langkah cepat wanita bersurai panjang itu meninggalkan kamar putranya sebelum Naruto sempat melihatnya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus Uchiha, Naruto.' Batinnya miris.

.

.

Kyuubi kesal, sangat kesal dengan mata pelajaran hari ini, tidak kalian tidak salah baca Kyuubi sangat KESAL bukan BOSAN dengan mata pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Tsk bagaimana tidak kesal jika yang mengajarinya adalah sensei paling mesum bin keriputan alias Uchiha Itachi yang setiap mengajar di kelasnya pasti selalu menatap dirinya di meja guru setelah sensei itu selesai menulis di papan.

Grek grek

Kyuubi menulis semua tulisan di papan tulis di bukunya dengan kasar, ia merasa risih dengan tatapan onix yang terus mengarah kearahnya.

Teng tong teng

"Ah, sudah waktunya istirahat rupanya. Baiklah pelajaran cukup sampai di sini, kita berjumpa lagi besok anak-anak. Selamat siang." Itachi berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas di liriknya Kyuubi sekilas sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyuubi kaget lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Itachi tersenyum kecil karena berhasil menggoda sang pujaan hati.

"Kyuu, kita kekantin yuk?" Ajak teman sebangku Kyuubi yang bernama Shukaku, Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak lapar, Shu."

"Kenapa? Ayolah Kyuu. Sudah 2 hari kulihat kau tidak makan siang di kantin." Bujuk Shukaku. Kyuubi tetap bergeming dan berpura-pura menulis membaca buku.

"Aku sedang malas. Sana kalau mau pergi, pergi saja." Usirnya pada teman sebangkunya, Shukaku manyun namun tetap mengikuti ucapan temannya, tak apalah mungkin Kyuubi memang sedang ada masalah begitulah kira-kira pikiran Shukaku, pemuda berambut coklat berantakan setengkuk itu akhirnya pergi kekantin seorang diri.

.

.

"Naru, aku ingin minta maaf atas sikap ku selama ini." Ucap pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Eh?" Naruto terpekik, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh dahi kekasihnya, "Kau kenapa teme? Apa kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras saat kecelakaan itu."

Plak

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, "Aku serius dobe." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah serius dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

"Err gomen, habis kau jarang sekali berkata 'maaf' pada oranglain rasanya aneh saja. Hehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aneh katamu, kali ini aku serius dan aku ingin kita memulai semuanya dari awal, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu, walau tak menutup kemungkinan hatinya senang karena kini Sasuke mau berubah.

"Nah, mulai sekarang hilangkan kecurigaanmu juga pada Deidara dan jangan sekali-kali mengatakan ingin putus dariku." Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Ha'i." Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit hidung Naruto karena gemas dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Aww, itte. Teme kau tega sekali mencubit hidungku." Katanya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hidungmu itu pesek dobe, jadi aku sengaja membuatnya sedikit mancung." Candanya. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha bungsu itu bercanda di saat sang kekasih sedang kesakitan(?).

"Kau jahat sekali , teme. Ukh rasakan ini." Tangan berkulit tan itu memukul bahu Sasuke tepat di bagian lengannya yang patah.

"Aww, hentikan dobe, aww kau tidak lihat tanganku di perban karena patah." Sasuke berusaha melindungi area lengannya yang menjadi korban pukulan kekasihnya yang masih gencar di lakukan.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh menghina hidungku." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya lalu tersenyum puas kearah kekasihnya, terbawa suasana Sasuke pun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ehem." Deheman seseorang yang berasal dari arah pintu membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh bersamaan, di lihatnya seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan yang sedikit dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit, pria itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Paman Minato." Sasuke menyebut nama pria itu, Minato atau lebih lengkapanya Namikaze Minato seorang pengusaha terkenal dan juga merupakan sahabat dari Uchiha Fugaku ayah Sasuke di samping itu Minato adalah ayah dari mantan kekasih Sasuke yaitu Deidara.

"Sasuke, ternyata benar kau ada disini. Paman dan Dei tadi mencarimu." Katanya sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

"Darimana paman tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Fugaku bilang katanya kau ingin mengunjungi kamar kekasihmu, makanya paman menanyakan juga di mana kamarnya. Jadi ini kekasihmu yang baru." Minato melihat kearah Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Deg

Minato merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat wajah Naruto, perasaan familiar terhadap sang pemuda muncul di pikirannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak paman, kita bahkan baru saja bertemu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah maaf kupikir kita-.."

"Jadi ada apa paman mencariku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus memotong ucapan Minato, tak suka melihat tatapan sahabat ayahnya itu terhadap kekasihnya, oh rupanya Uchiha bungsu ini sekarang mulai posesif pada kekasihnya.

"Paman hanya ingin menjengukmu saja memang tidak boleh, jahat sekali." Katanya dengan wajah murung yang di buat-buat, Sasuke mendengus dia hapal sekali sifat Minato yang satu ini.

"Sekarang paman sudah melihatku kan dan kondisiku sekarang sudah lebih baik, jadi paman pergi saja aku masih ingin berkencan di sini." Usirnya. Minato melongo dan bukan karena di usir Sasuke melainkan kalimat panjang sang pemuda raven.

"Baiklah, baiklah paman memang Cuma sebentar kok. Paman pergi dulu ya Sasuke dan bocah manis." Pamit Minato dan keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat.

Ctak

'Apa? manis katanya? Yang boleh menyebut si dobe ini manis hanya aku' umpatnya dalam hati. Sedang kan Naruto kini wajahnya sudah merah karena di bilang manis.

.

.

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetuk pena nya di atas meja, pandangannya pun tak tentu arah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku yakin yang kukihat kemarin itu adalah Kushina. Mantan menantuku' batinnya, wanita tua awet muda dan berdada besar ini terus mengingat-ingat sosok wanita bersurai merah panjang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya kemaren sore.

Cklek

"Kaasan, apa kabar?" Tsunade tersentak begitu ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Minato? Sejak kapan kau berada di konoha?" tanya Tsunade. Tak menyangka jika putra satu-satunya akan datang ke konoha.

"Aku baru saja menjenguk Sasuke." Jawabnya. Minato menghampiri meja ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja sang kepala rumah sakit.

"Sasuke? Oh anak Uchiha itu." Minato mengangguk.

"Minato, ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Apa itu Kaasan?"

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang wanita." Ujarnya. Minato mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Dan wanita itu, dia.." ada jeda sejenak, "- mirip dengan Kushina."

"Apa!" refleks Minato langsung berdiri dari duduknya karena terlalu kaget, "Apa Kaasan yakin?"

"Entahlah, dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru atau mungkin takut saat melihatku." Tsunade melipat kedua lengannya.

Buk

Minato memukul pelan meja dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, "Sial." Umpatnya kesal, selama ini Minato memang selalu berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan wanita yang merupakan mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarinya dan mengambil anakku dari tangannya." Geramnya.

"Minato sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini. Kushina itu ibunya wajar jika dia ingin bersama dengan anaknya."

"Tapi hak asuh anakku sudah jatuh ketanganku dan dia dengan seenaknya telah menculiknya dariku." Minato mengelak.

"Hak asuh itu harusnya milik Kushina. Jangan kamu pikir kaasan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan Minato." Minato terdiam apa yang di katakan ibunya memang benar hak asuh sebenarnya anak mereka adalah sepenuhnya milik Kushina hanya saja dia menyabotase semuanya sehingga hak asuh anaknya beralih padanya.

"Kaasan benar. Tapi itu tak akan membuatku untuk berhenti mencari mereka." Minato menggeser kursi yang sempat di dudukinya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan milik Ibunya

"Minato!" seru Tsunade memanggil nama anaknya.

"Kaasan bilang sempat bertemu dengannya kan? Berarti ada kemungkinan ia dan anakku berada di konoha." Katanya yang masih berdiri depan pintu, "aku permisi." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Brak

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak bercerita saja soal kejadian kemaren." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

Naruto duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang masih asik bermain di taman, hari sudah menjelang sore namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada pemuda berambut blonde bernama Naruto itu.

Suasana hati pemuda itu sedang gembira sekarang karena besok dirinya sudah diijinkan pulang kerumahnya begitu juga dengan kekasihnya Sasuke.

Tep

Naruto merasakan pandangannya berubah gelap ada seseuatu yang menutup kedua matanya, dapat di rasakannya sepasang tangan besar tengah di antara kedua matanya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Teme, kau kah itu?" tanyanya pada sosok yang kini menutup matanya yang ia yakini juga adalah kekasihnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil teme, Gaara?" kedua tangan itu terlepas, iris sapphire yang semula tertutup terbuka dan melebar sekaligus.

TBC

Fiuhhh akhirnya kelar juga nih ff... halo reader semuanya.. gimana chap 3nya masih banyak kekuranganya kah? Yah maklumi saja kimi kan memang tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan penulisan yang bagus...

Thank's to:

Versetta, sivanya anggarada, aurelsarrs, ahn ryuuky, irmasepti11, mifta chinya, hanazawa kay, yuichi, widi orihara, xiaoooineedtohateyou, iis dahliana, iche cassiopeiajaejoong, dark uzumaki15, heriyandi kurosaki, harpaairiry

Sekali lagi arigatou buat semuanya.

Review ^^


End file.
